


HEATWAVE

by MalecsImpala



Category: Castle, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Maia Roberts Friendship, Angst, Blood, Character Death, Crime Scenes, Detective Alec Lightwood, Detectives, Drugs, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, POV Magnus Bane, Police, Slow Burn, Violence, Weapons, Writer Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecsImpala/pseuds/MalecsImpala
Summary: Magnus lost his inspiration and goes out to find it. Little did he know that the inspiration would find him indeed.Or better said:What happens when you let a glorious, loud, open, flirty crime author and a grumpy, cold, workaholic of a detective work together ?(The Malec Castle AU no one asked for, but youget anyway)





	1. Inspiration finds it's Way...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I am happy to announce, yet, another fanfic I've had in mind for so many months and now I'm gonna start posting it.
> 
> Work is always a bitch and I'm not gonna do a posting schedule, because I don't know if I'll always be able to post, like once a week.  
> Please bear with me, ok? :D
> 
> As always, you can find me on Twitter @ShadowWitchers
> 
> If you want to live tweet just add #HeatwaveFic 
> 
> Happy reading. ;)

_“What can I tell you about myself ?_

_Well, I can’t tell you much about my life, because it was pretty boring, even though I happened to live in one of the most exiting cities of the world: New York._

_Anyways, I’m not gonna tell you how I managed to fail all of my exams in college because I rather went to fancy parties, with alcohol… and girls & boys. Nothing to worry about. I’m not going to tell you how my life was a struggle, because my parents were murdered in front of me when I was 16. I won’t tell you how I lived. But I will tell you another story…_

_The story how I died. I became a cop, no. A special agent for the FBI. I was on a mission to finally face my parent’s killer. Something went wrong… I always had a plan. Did I enjoy taking risks from time to time? Sure, but I never walked in blind. Never. At least not until that day. Everything happened so fast. I walked into the apartment to confront my biggest enemy, but I never managed to get out. I heard a loud, ringing noise from behind me and everything went black… Why did I, Roger Jones, have to die? Why Magnus Bane…”_

_*Beep*_

_“WHY?”_

_*BEEEEEEP*_ “

*********

WHY?!” Magnus screamed as he sat up in bed immediately. He looked at his alarm clock. 8:00am .

Why the hell did he have to get up so damn early again? Usually he would have just come home from celebrating his new book. Of course it would be a bestseller, that’s what Magnus does. He writes books with characters everyone loves and storylines that fans would become obsessed with.

But since he killed off the protagonist of his latest book series, Roger Jones, off his ideas didn’t exactly wash over him like an ocean wave. To be honest he had a crisis. A complete writer’s block. Every single time he thought an idea came to his mind and he opened his laptop it was gone. Now he was one month away from the deadline of his new book and had nothing to offer. _NOTHING_.

Eventually Magnus managed to get out of his very comfortable king-sized bed with red silk sheets and made his way down to the kitchen. His best friends, Cat and Clary, were already sitting around the kitchenette. Clary had her mouth full with a giant piece of a pancake, her furiously red hair made up in two messy braids, almost like she got attacked by a big bird or something. She looked adorable. Cat sat on the other side, her hair already turned into a bun, wearing her working clothes.

Magnus morning style was so different from theirs. A little ‘extra’ Cat loved to say. He always wears his silk pyjama shorts, depending on the weather it was just his boxers, long trousers or the complete outfit, but you would never see him wearing a different material than silk fabric. Before he gets his morning coffee he puts his make-up on and styles his hair up in spikes. Clary likes to say that he looks like a hedgehog but that doesn’t change the fact that Magnus looks absolutely stunning. He knows it, everyone else did as well. No need to worry.

“You look like you didn't sleep very well last night.” Cat greeted him, with a warm smile. Clary turned around to face him, nothing catching her eye immediately but she only knew Magnus for 4 years now, while Cat knows him since her and Magnus went to middle school.

With the make-up and his charming smile, it was very hard to tell whether Magnus was sick, had a hangover or, in this case, was worried. Magnus, thankfully, took the coffee mug Cat already offered to him and settled down on the chair between his friends.

“I didn’t.” Magnus grunted but tried to put a fake smile on his face, knowing damn well that his friends can read him like an open book. Cat could at least.

“It’s about the deadline, isn’t it?” Clary asked, handing him the plate with pancakes over.

“Don’t worry about it, you will figure something out soon.”

“I’m not so sure about that biscuit”, Magnus laughed while he grabbed a pancake and syrup, “it’s been 10 months and I got nothing. I don’t even have a name for a new protagonist. My creativity is dead. I should’ve never killed Roger.” he took a big bite from his pancake and sank down on his chair.

That was the moment Cat had enough. “Stop with that crap. You complained about that character since book four and still managed to write the fifth book of his journey, but didn’t enjoy writing about him anymore… so you pulled the strings and got rid of him. That’s the best damn thing you’ve done. The book is a bestseller, Magnus. And your creativity is not dead, you just need something that fascinates you enough to write about.” she said and took another sip of her coffee.

“I need inspiration? Thank you _Sherlock_ , I was looking for it for 10 months and my brain is still not filled with ideas.”

“You don’t have to look for inspiration. Go and dress up, rock the clubs with us, take a walk through the Central Park. Maybe you can’t find inspiration, but inspiration could find you. You are Magnus Bane. You can do anything.”

And that was all Cat needed to say. He looked over to Clary who was just smiling.

“What she said.” and the girls clinked their mugs together.

“You’re right. I am Magnus Bane, bestseller author, intelligent, sexy. Let’s go out and let inspiration find me.” and with that he stormed to the doors, completely lost in his thoughts when Clary cleared her throat.

“Ehm, Mags?”

“What is it biscuit? I want to find inspiration, NO! I want to be found by inspiration.” he responded. Both of them couldn’t hold back their laughter anymore. A few seconds later Magnus was just very confused by both of them until Cat came back to her senses.

“I’m glad our little pep talk was able to awaken your spirit but you might want to change before your inspiration gets irritated by your abs.” she waved her hand up and down in front of Magnus, who was suddenly very aware that he was still only wearing his boxer shorts and morning slippers.

“Oh, FUCK! Sure, then... I will... how much time do I have before I have to face my ex, aka my blood sucking manager to tell her that inspiration didn’t find me yet?” Magnus laughed, not believing that he was really about to run out in sweet nothing.

“It will be around 6pm when she arrives at the location, the fans and press will be there around 8pm.” Clary mumbled with yet another piece of pancake in her mouth.

“Then I better get ready.” he sang on his way upstairs.

“Okay inspiration. _**Come and find me.**_ ”

*******************************

It was a beautiful morning in New York, a little cloudy and cold for this time of the year but it was 9am so Alec didn’t mind. He was just heading to a giant building uptown, Jace and Simon already waiting outside the main entrance.

“Good morning sunshine, did you have a good night sleep? Oh wait, not possible because you didn’t come home last night. You had to work after hours again didn’t you?” Jace commented as soon as he knew Alec was able to hear him from across the street. He walked over towards them, totally trying to ignore Jace’ comment.

He always complained that he worked too much but Alec didn’t have an on and off switch like Jace.

For him working for the NYPD was much more than a job. He lived to save the lives of other people and to help those who lost their loved ones by finding the psychopaths who murdered them.

“You sound like mom when you do that, you’re aware of that right ?” he deadpanned with a grumpy expression when he walked over, coffee cups from Java Jones in his hand, offering them both some caffeine and damn, if Jace didn't want his he would drink it. Simon took one of the cups, a silent “Thank you” forming on his lips as they continued their way into the building.

“Don’t give me that shit Lightwood. You can’t work your ass off all the time, you need to take care of yourself too.” Jace continued as soon as they stomped in the elevator.

“He’s not wrong Alec,” Simon added, probably just to feel like he has something to say in this case, “you can’t help others when you’re exhausting yourself. You are one of our best detectives, but there is a point when you have to put yourself first. An acceptable amount of sleep would be great for starters.”

“Well, thank you for the pep talk Ernie and Bert, but this city and its murderers never sleep and until I solve a case I can’t sleep either. By the way, why are _you_  commenting on my sleeping schedule Lewis? It’s not like you live in the apartment on the other side of the floor, Jace does.” Alec snapped and rushed out of the elevator, shadowed by Jace and Simon.

“What can I say, I’m a concerned friend. You’re welcome. Wait…did he just… did he call us Ernie and Bert? Like from the Sesame Street?” Simon stuttered.

“Yep. I don’t even know if I should feel offended or not.” Jace replied, tone steady, not surprised by Alec’s mocking.

“Well, if we were Ernie and Bert… I would definitely be Ernie.” he added and Simon turned to him, looking shocked.

“Excuse me? I would definitely be Ernie. Why do you think I would be Bert?”

“Oh please, we both know that Ernie is the clever one of them both and l have more brain cells than you.” Jace snapped back at Simon’s comment.

“Wha… I have just as many brain cells as-” Simon started but couldn’t finish his sentence because Alec interrupted him.

“Are you seriously fighting about which one of you is more stupid?” he asked and looked at them with disrespect.

“No…” they answered in unison and looked down to the floor.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.” Alec mumbled with a deep breath and waved them to move their butts to the crime scene. It was an almost empty room on the end of the corridor. Well let’s say it would be empty on an ordinary day, now it was filled with a tracing team, a traumatized cleaner and a dead body. There was no blood on the floor.

The victim was a young woman laying on a big table, the only piece of furniture in the room. All of her clothes removed, her body only covered with hundreds of rose petals. Her eyes were covered too, but not with rose petals. They were covered with two sunflowers. Alec and Jace’s sister, the pathologist Isabelle was hovering over her body, greeting them when she noticed their arrival.

“Did you get anything for us Izzy?” were the first words that came out of his mouth. “Well, good morning to you too big brother. How are you?” she answered, looking serious but Alec knew she wasn’t mad at him for not greeting her properly. Jace went between them

“You know how he gets when there’s a killer on the loose and without a proper breakfast or sex life that’s worth talking about I would be grumpy too.” he laughed and pattered his shoulder reassuring him that he just wanted to joke around.

“Izzy, please…” Alec begged.

He knew Jace only means well when he questioned his relationship status or amount of sex he got, but there is always that uncomfortable feeling when people want to talk about his private life, which was none of their business… and not existent. When he wasn't at work he was at home, reading crime books because it always helped him to understand the motives of a killer better. Alec Lightwood didn’t work for the law, he was the law. Things like a relationship have never been his priority. If his siblings and friends had known he only had ONE relationship in his 29 years walking this earth they would laugh and Alec wouldn’t take their shit. He has never been the man for one night of fun and pleasure. He wanted something real. Not that he would ever find that by only sitting at home or behind his desk at the precinct.

“Okay, so the victim’s name is Amanda Striker, 32 years old. She was strangled with this rope over there, already found her DNA on it. The cleaner found her this morning around 7am. She worked here as a therapist.” Izzy started to explain the scenario for them.

“Can you tell us when she was killed?” Simon asked, kneeling down to take a closer look.

“Well, based on her postmortem lividity and the rigor mortis I’d say 3 days ago, between 7 and 9 pm. I can tell you exactly when I have her on my table.” she stated.

Alec listened carefully to what Izzy told them and started to walk around to observe the whole crime scene for himself. There was no evidence of someone breaking in, no marks on her body. She almost looked peaceful laying like that.

“I can’t find any evidence of a break in. She must have known her killer. Did you find other DNA on her body, all her clothes were removed it could be a-” Jace began but Alec cut him off mid-sentence.

“She wasn’t raped, we’re not going to find any DNA. Right Izzy?”

“Right. How do you know?” Izzy stated confused.

“Because, my friends, this looks way too familiar to me. It’s like the other case, you know Jace? The one from 2 days ago, Michael Cordon. Same cause of death?” Jace came a few steps closer.

“You mean that’s another murder based on his stories?”

“You mean the books written by the bestseller Magnus Bane, you’re absolutely no fan of?” Izzy smiled when Alec turned on the spot and walked away from the crime scene.

“Yeah... seems like we might have a fan that took his obsession too far. Simon, try to find out if the victims have any connection, maybe she was the therapist of our first victim. I'll go to question this Bane guy.”

“Do you think he knows who the killer is? Might have a connection with it, or he could be a target?” Jace questioned while he ran after Alec.

“I don’t think he knows anything about that, but there’s always a connection when more than one victim appears and until Simon can find anything else that man is the only one for both murders. Maybe he received fan mails that can give us a name of someone capable enough to take action and killing people.” as they walked into the elevator Simon ran after them.

“Hey guys, I got his address, not sure it’s the right one, if you want to check it out, but I also found this online article that says he will attend an event for fans and press today. Official beginning is at 8pm.” he explained and Alec wasn’t surprised he was unsure about his address.

That man has a huge fanbase.

They probably didn’t want everyone to know where he lived and published the address so fans could send mails to it. After he killed off the hero of his latest book series, Roger Jones, many fans were upset, not that Alec knew about it. It’s not like he was a fan or something.

Absolutely not.

“ ** _Time to pay Magnus Bane a visit._** ”

************************************

It was 7pm and Magnus was so not ready for that fan event. He was supposed to give them a special first look into his new bestseller, to present his new, gorgeous hero. This event was going to disappoint his fans so much and Magnus hated it. It would also mean that he had to face Camille to tell her that he has no hero, no story… no book to present in less than 5 weeks and he was not sure what made his skin crawl the most.

On these days he was thankful he had amazing friends like Cat and Clary. Cat couldn’t attend the event, but texted him a few minutes ago, reassuring him to blow their minds away with his amazing talent of improvising and Clary took a day off to go with him, always making sure that Magnus has a martini in his one hand and a pen to write autographs in the other.

The music was already playing, the place filled with fans, normal people, prominent guests. As soon as Magnus saw Camille he turned around and headed to the bar, where Clary already took a seat. He ordered yet another martini, the 3rd one if he counted right, looking for help as he turned to Clary.

“Don’t give me that look Magnus, you can do this. Most of these fans aren’t here to listen to a story anyways, they want to experience the whole journey when the book is out. They just want to see you in real life. You can improvise that much.” she tried to reassure him that all his concerns are for nothing.

“I know, but it feels terrible that I need to improvise. What if I don’t even like what I tell them but they love it and want me to continue?” he breathed out, sipping on his martini.

“Am I supposed to write a whole book about a character or storyline I don’t care about? And Camille… she will kill me.”

“I’m sure you can care about everything if you give it a chance. And don’t tell me you’re afraid of your ex?” Clary took a sip of her own drink, smiling.

“I am not afraid of Camille my ex-girlfriend, I’m afraid of Camille my manager.” He laughed but he could not cover up the lightly frightened undertone in his voice.

“Magnus, finally. We'll be ready in 10 minutes.” Camille said as she walked by. Magnus just showed her a thumbs up with a halfhearted grin before she was out of their sight again.

“That’s just great. Answering questions even I don’t have the answers for and the same old and boring questions all over again. ‘ _Who was your inspiration to become a writer?_ ’ or ‘ _How many more books will you write?_ ’ I am so tired of it. And the countless questions for autographs and pics. It is exhausting.” Magus was sure he wouldn’t survive this.

“Not to forget all the ladies and gents wanting your autograph on their boobs or butt.” Clary chuckled into her glass as Manus gave her a side look, trying to act offended, but failing.

“Oh, I’m definitely not getting tired of _that_ ,” Magnus grinned, “but it would be nice if people would come here for other reasons, interesting ones.”

Suddenly he didn’t know what hit him when he heard a voice from behind. Smooth and deep, but not too deep. It was calm and steady but with an undertone that Magnus couldn’t define with any other word than sexy. It was a sexy voice from behind and it sent a shiver down through his whole body.

“Mr. Bane?” the voice asked and Magnus turned around in a flash, which was absolutely not his style, he liked to turn around slowly and dramatic but he was too curious to see a face that he can connect to that beautiful voice.

“That would be me. Where do you want me to put my…” and he was shocked, all the coolness gone at what he has just seen.

Long, lean legs dressed in black jeans that fitted in all the right spots, a dark blue shirt that pointed out a definitely well trained six-pack, rolled up sleeves to show strong and muscular arms, the first 2 buttons of the shirt were open, so Magnus was able to see just the right amount of chest hair and skin. He didn't look like it was made of porcelain, it looked just healthy colored, a very light tan even. Then he finally looked in the man’s face and holy shit, what a face it was. Perfectly shaped cheekbones, little nose dimples that just happened to make this man sexy, but also super adorable. He had a scar in his left eyebrow, another adorable but also sexy feature. His hair was black/brown-ish, stayed up in all directions, a beautiful mess and Magnus immediately thought of running his hands through it. But what really caused his blood to freeze and his heart to beat faster at the same time were his eyes. Big, round hazel eyes. They were clear and so full of life but there was something else, hidden deep down. A story Magnus would love to hear…

“…autograph?” he continued as soon as he recovered from his stare. Did he stare at him? No… or did he?

Magnus saw Clary out of the corner of his eye and he knew that he must have stared a little too intense at that tall, dark and handsome man in front of him because Clary looked at him with a questioning look on her face.

“Eh that... actually that is not why I am here tonight. I’m Detective Alec Lightwood from the NYPD and I need to ask you a few questions. About a case.” the man answered, showing him his mark, looking almost like he was about to blush because of Magus intense stare from a few seconds ago. Wow, that made him even more attractive. Magnus quickly gasped for air before he answered.

“Well, I suppose you are not here as a fan, so what can I help you with, Detective Lightwood?” Magnus grinned at him and he could feel the young detective was about to blush again. But he wouldn’t. God, that man was already killing him and he tried so hard to act professional.

“We are investigating the murder of two people who happened to be killed like the victims in your books and I need you to come to the police station with me. We just have a few questions, after that we leave you to go back to your business.”

“WOW! Murder?! Are you serious?” Magnus laughed. He couldn't really believe what that insanely hot detective just told him, but when he realized that ‘tall, dark and handsome' detective Lightwood wasn't laughing his smile vanished from his face as well.

“Oh my God, _YOU ARE SERIOUS_! Well, that is definitely an interesting twist.” Clary took Magnus arm, looking at him in pure shock.

“Oh my God... I tell Camille what is going on. You need to go to the NYPD, now!”

“Thank you biscuit.” Magnus squeezed her hand lightly before he let her go. He truly had fans that took the crime hype a little serious, sure but murder… That evening turned out to be much more intense than Magnus thought, but it would save him from Camille’s death stare, fan questions he couldn’t answer and let him spend some time with that attractive man in front of him.

“ _ **Lead the way, Detective Lightwood.**_ ”


	2. First Interrogations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally able to post chapter 2.
> 
> Malec interacting... it's... nice. XD
> 
> You can tweet with #HeatwaveFic or if you just want to shout at me just go on Twitter @ShadowWitchers 
> 
> Happy reading <3

Interrogation rooms have a special effect on people. Every person would react in a different way. In this room, with one of two detectives asking the right questions with the right amount of pressure... everyone would talk, sooner or later. That, mixed with evidence and his instincts, was the one thing Alec could always count on.

The thing he never expected to see is Magnus freaking Bane sitting in one of these rooms. He knew that they could use his help on the case. If the killer really tuned out to be a “fan” they could use his expertise as well as their own. They are detectives and they knew how to do their jobs, but Magnus was an expert about the cases in his books. Not that Alec wasn’t either, he was the one connecting the dots from his two cases after all.

The sight that welcomed him as he entered that book releasing party was something else, though. Sure, Magnus was a celebrity and releasing parties would look fancy and glamourous, but it wasn’t the location or the reporters and paparazzi that made his skin crawl in an unusual way. It was Magnus Bane himself, who left Alec speechless for a couple moments.

He was standing at the bar, a drink in his hand, swirling the other one around as he talked to a ginger haired girl. He was wearing black pants that fit right where they should, a plain white button up shirt, almost looking a little too tight but complimenting his abs perfect at the same time, a few necklaces dancing on his chest while he moved and a jacket that looked like it costs more than Alec would earn in a whole year. It was black with, what seemed to be, hundreds of diamonds, aesthetically placed at all the right spots to show off. Alec could see how build Magnus’ arms were as he flexed his biceps while gesticulating in his conversation with the girl. His hair was black with tiny red highlights on the tips, shimmering in the lightening of the room, spiked up into a Mohawk. Not everyone could pull off that hairstyle, but Magnus Bane made this look his own. But the thing that catched Alec’s eyes the most was his skin. Caramel tanned skin, looking like candy and Alec was sure he would become a diabetic if he looked at him for too long.

Getting closer as he started to walk towards him was not helpful either. The moment he spoke to Magnus Bane and the fancy writer turned around Alec saw the little beauty spot above his right eyebrow made his face even more stunning than he looked on TV or on the back of his books. Although Alec was certain he’d never seen that beauty mark before, but now that Alec was standing so close to Magnus he was mesmerized. His eyes were shimmering light brown, no, almost golden and they were holding such a light in them, Alec really needed to take one or two deep breaths to find his focus again.

“Mr. Bane?” he asked after he found his breathing again. The famous writer turned around so fast, like he scared him that Alec shook a little himself.

“That would be me. Where do you want me to put my... autograph?” the man answered after he checked him up and down. But that can’t be the case. _Magnus Bane didn’t check me out, Or did he now?_ Alec thought to himself, blushing lightly at the thought but he was a pro in his job. He might had a little celebrity crush on Magnus for a few years by now, but he wasn’t there as a fan. People died and Alec needed his help and not an autograph.

“Actually that is not why I am here tonight...” Alec started. He tried to play it cool, but he knew that he stuttered in the beginning. That usually never happens and he wouldn’t let his little celebrity crush make him look anything less professional. After he explained what happened Magnus looked very surprised that he had to come to the precinct with him, but after the red haired girl told him she would tell some Camille what happened he was more than willing to come with him, eager almost.

“Lead the way, Detective Lightwood.” He said and they walked to Alec’s car to drive to the precinct.

“Wow, this is your car? I always thought cops don’t earn that much, but you are literally driving the pitch black version of Bumblebee. I’m impressed.” Magnus said and gestured to the car.

“We don’t, this car is for work, not mine. And what is a Bumblebee?” Alec asked as they got in the car.

“You’re kidding, right?” Magnus gasped...

 

 

At the precinct

Magnus has been in several interrogation rooms in his life, but this must have been the first time he actually enjoyed being at a police station. Though he felt a little overdressed compared to all the cops walking around.

He was nervous, but exited at the same time. Perks of being a crime author was to get hyped about situations others would describe as stressful and unusual.

A man with dark skin walked into the room, two coffees in his hands, a folder under his arm and a polite smile on his face.

“Good evening Mr. Bane,” the man started as he sat down on the other side of the table “I apologize for interrupting your evening so spontaneously, but we really hope you could give us some information to solve our current case.” he continued and offered one coffee to Magnus, who gladly took it.

“I heard. A dead woman?” Magnus asked, frowning when he tasted the coffee. _Was it really not possible to get a decent coffee at a police station?_ he asked himself as Luke continued.

“Yes and it's already our second victim that happened to be killed like figures in your books. We figured, if someone could help to solve this case as soon as possible and without the media making a big story out of it, it would probably be you. If you excuse me now, I will send Detective Lightwood to you in a moment. He will explain further.” Luke said and walked out of the room, leaving a very curious Magnus behind.

_Detective Lightwood... this is gonna be so interesting._

******

 

Alec was sitting at his desk, going through the evidence they’ve had so far, finding nothing that could really help them when Luke came out of the questioning room and waved at him to come over.

It was bad enough that Magnus Bane, who he was no fan of and had absolutely no crush on, was very flirtatious the whole way to the precinct. Alec was annoyed to say the least. Celebrities always thought they were special just because a maniac decided to do something horrible or stupid in their name. Magnus Bane was no different to the others.

Jace and Simon have been a pain in the ass the whole day about going to get Bane. _“Maybe you can even get handcuffs on him"_ Jace had teased and it made Alec's blood boil. Not only would that have been super inappropriate and unnecessary, it would have been awkward and unprofessional as well.

He really didn't want to have anything further to do with that case. He has been a fan of his books and his writing style, even found him unfairly beautiful, but he couldn’t handle celebrities pretty well. That car drive was enough for one day and he hoped Jace and Simon could handle this one on their own.

“Oh god, that look means trouble. I can see the furrowed brow, you are in trouble bro.” Jace laughed but Alec just rolled his eyes and walked over to his boss.

“Sir.” He simply said and waited for Luke to say something.

“I have a job for you. Since this is your case I want you to go with Mr. Bane and have a look at his fan mails, presents, if someone ever seemed strange etc.” Luke started, giving Alec no time to protest.

“Why me? Jace and Simon work on that case as well, why can’t one of them go with him?” he tried to protest but Luke cut him off, by holding up his hand.

“I’m aware, but, other than them, you are a fan of his books. If there’s a pattern you figure this out sooner than they would. And I refuse to let someone work with him who doesn’t have that knowledge.”

“Great.”

This day was going to be tiring. Alec could feel it in his gut.

 

_ A few moments later: _

 

“Mr. Bane.” Alec simply said and walked into the interrogation room, Magnus file under his arm as he sat down on the other side of the table.

Magnus eyes flashed bright as he looked at Alec and he smiled brighter than the sun. _Was he happy to see him?_

“Well, if that isn’t a nice sight. Already missed my charming self, Detective?” Magnus grinned and bit on his bottom lip, seeming satisfied when Alec only snorted but shifted uncomfortable in his seat, trying to shake it off.

“I must say for a writer you did pretty much to make the police angry in the years of fame.” Alec started, ignoring Magnus’ tease, when he placed the file on the desk for Magnus to open it and have a look.

“Well, I have plenty of time to kill when I’m not writing on something.” he laughed, not really getting why this was important for the case they wanted to talk about, but he didn’t seem to bother.

“Vandalism,” Alec started.

“That was a one-time thing. If you go to a Rock Festival things get broken.” Magnus crossed his arms over his chest, the smile not leaving his face.

“Several noise complaints,” he continued, never looking Magnus directly in the eyes.

“Celebrities like to have parties. And I love to throw them.” Magnus chuckled, “Though, these weren’t the kind of noises that caused anger.”

“Excuse me?” Alec asked looking up from the papers in his hand to look Magnus in the eyes.

“As much as I like to throw parties, I like throwing beautiful people onto my bed even more. Men _and_ women.” Magnus grinned with a devilishly smile, staring Alec shamelessly up and down.

Alec was not sure why he got nervous. He knew Magnus Bane was bisexual. He has seen some interviews with him, when a lighter schedule allowed him to have a day off and just relax in front of his TV, but suddenly he had light trouble with breathing.

“Yeah, I can imagine.” Alec blurted out sarcastically before he even noticed it. Magnus still looked him up and down, no intention in stopping any time soon, so it was probably better if he just ignored his obvious flirting.

“And how the hell did you manage to steal a police horse?” Alec asked and raised his eyebrow, showing off the scar he has in it.

“The police officer seemed distracted, I was drunk and that horse looked like it wanted to do something exiting.” Magnus laughed, not caring that this is a story that could have ended with him being in jail, for stealing property of the NYPD.

“And why were you naked?” Alec continued.

“It was summer, Detective. It was really hot that night.”

Magnus clearly seemed to enjoy their little chat, relaxing more and more in his chair with every passing minute. Alec was furious on the inside. That man has done several things to piss the police off, but never have they charged him for it. He was trained that making mistakes ends in getting punished, to learn from his mistakes.

“And you never had to pay for any of it? Got called in front of a jury? That’s interesting. How did you manage to get away with everything so easily?” Alec was honestly curious.

“I have my connections. Makes it much easier to have a good time.” Magnus smiled, satisfied with his escapades in the past.

“And you think you’re funny for getting away with all your crimes?” Alec called him out.

“Oh, I think I’m adorable and that’s part of the reason I get away with it. Don’t you think Detective?” Magnus teased, voice low and steady. He definitely enjoyed Alec’s annoyingness.

“Okay, listen...” Alec started, a serious look on his face, but was cut off by Magnus when he leaned over, to get a closer look on his face.

“You are beautiful, do you know that?” Magnus asked but it rather sounded like a statement than a question.

“You better listen to me, Mr. Bane. You can help us with this case and make my job easier or you’re gonna be the one making it difficult for me. Trust me when I say that you don’t want to make it difficult, so...” Alec continued while he opened another file and threw it on the table, pictures from the 2 cases flying across the table, directly in front of Magnus. “Here we have our two victims. Do they look familiar to you?”

Magnus was taking a quick look over the pictures, fascinated though he has never seen pictures of dead bodies in real life but nothing about the victims looked familiar to him.

“Sorry to disappoint you, but I don’t think I’ve seen one of them before. I could be wrong though. I’m in this business for almost 9 years now and I can barely remember all faces of my fans.” Magnus answered honestly and for the first time since he entered the room he understood Magnus point of view.

Forgetting fans can happen pretty quickly in his kind of business. Thousands of screaming fans all the time must be exhausting. For Alec on the other hand faces were printed into his brain as soon as he took a closer look. It was part of why he was so good at his job. He remembered people around crime scenes and around well, it was important for his cases. He could always find clues from the victims as well as the people they surrounded themselves with.

“Okay. Anything in your fan mails? Something unsettling that you’ve read in the past?” Alec asked and leaned back in his seat again.

“ _All_ my fan post is unsettling, Detective. Trust me. I’ve seen requests that were not only naughty but-”

“Okay. I think we are done here for now. You stay in no relation to the victims, besides them being killed like your book figures so I guess it's best we let some of your latest fan post be brought to the precinct and take a look if something looks suspicious. If that’s okay with you.” Alec cut Magnus off and stood up.

“Sure. Oh, hey! Can I get copies of those?” Magnus asked and pointed at the pictures that were still on the desk.

“You want copies of it? These people are _dead_ Mr. Bane.” Alec said in a furious voice, really trying to contain himself.

“I can see that Detective. I don't want their bodies I just want the pictures.” Magnus continued and Alec turned around with an eye roll. _Unbelievable_.

“You’re free to go. Enjoy the rest of your evening Mr. Bane.” he gritted through his teeth.

“Oh I can assure you have been my highlight of the evening Detective Lightwood. It can only go downhill from now on.” Magnus smiled and Alec couldn’t help and turned around, but as soon as he saw Magnus’ smile he felt a light blush spreading over his cheeks and turned back around.

“I’m sure you can manage to find another crime to commit and get away with. Good night Mr. Bane.” He deadpanned and left before he could respond with another snarky comment.

That cocky author shouldn’t have an effect on him. He was so straight forward it was almost rude and made Alec want to give him a mental slap for his arrogance. He would take back whatever he thought or said about this man before. Seems like Magnus Bane was  _not_ like all the other famous authors at all. He was much worse.

 _Just breath Lightwood. He’ll be gone in a few minutes_ Alec told himself.

 

******

 

It was fascinating how annoyed that Detective was by Magnus actions. If that tall, dark and handsome man rolled his eyes more intense than he just did Magnus was sure he would be able to see his brain. It was adorable if he thought about it.

He stepped outside the questioning room and met Luke again. He was the boss so whatever he said would be done.

“Mr. Garroway? Can I talk to you for a second?” he asked.

“Sure. Were you able to help?” Detective Garroway asked and Magnus pointed to his office. He wanted to talk to him alone, without all other cops to hear it.

“No. I have never seen them, at least I don’t think so. Detective Lightwood suggested to take a look into my fan post for threatening messages.” Magnus continued as Luke closed the door of his office and offered Magnus to sit down on one of the chairs.

“Yes, that is the usual way we operate in cases like this.” Luke explained and Magnus had to smile. He studied enough for his books to know that it was normal they asked for his fan post to get more clues. His request wasn’t about that anyway.

“I know but I’m actually not here to talk about that. I would like to assist you in this case, if you allow it.” Magnus stated and sat down in the chair Luke had offered.

“That is very nice of you Mr. Bane but may I ask why?”

“Well, it doesn’t happen every day that a killer uses your own stories to take another person’s life and I am currently writing on a new book. As a crime author I’m sure you can understand that I find the human psyche extremely interesting and I’d really like to see where this case will lead to.” Magnus explained.

He knew Chief Garroway probably wouldn’t just let him go with his detectives to solve the case but it was worth a shot.

“I acknowledge your offer to help Mr. Bane but I hope you understand-” Luke began but Magnus cut him off.

“And before you say _no_ , let me tell you that I don't ask for access to your department I just want to... help searching the fan post maybe? It would be an immense help for my own book study. Seeing cops in action.” Magnus leaned forward and really hoped chief Garroway would get him.

“Okay, but you would have to work with _my_ detectives and if they feel uncomfortable having a citizen around I will have to ask you to leave. Understood?” Luke said in a demanding voice. It was important for him that Magnus understood the importance of his people feeling comfortable around him. If Magnus could do something it was making people comfortable around him... well all except from Detective Lightwood as it seems.

 

When they walked out of Luke’s office Magnus couldn’t help but immediately look out for Detective Lightwood. He didn't need long to find him standing in the door, talking to a blonde man who looked not half as dashing as he did if you’d asked Magnus.

“Lightwood, Herondale, get over here.” Luke said and winked them both over.

Magnus could feel his heartbeat speed up when they came closer. Why was it happening to him? He didn’t feel like that for years.

“Yes, chief?” Alec asked as he stood there, arms crossed behind his back. He looked like a solider and Magnus mind wandered.

“I need one of you to look through the fan post with Mr. Bane tomorrow morning. Volunteers step closer.” Luke said and looked both of the men into the eyes with a demanding look. One of them had to volunteer if they wanted to avoid trouble.

“I’m sorry chief, but I feel uncomfortable with a civilian wandering around and me babysitting him. No offense Mr. Bane.” Jace said right away. “but I’m sure Alec would like to do it. You must know Mr. Bane my brother here, is a big fan of your works.” He added with the brightest smile possible and Magnus swore he liked the guy. He especially liked the way he practically threw his hot brother under the bus to work with him.

“Okay. Alec?” Luke asked

“I’m sorry but I feel uncomfortable with him being here too.” Alec said, not paying any attention to Magnus, which he really disliked.

Luke took a step closer to Alec, laying a hand on his shoulder as he suddenly said “You will get over it, Lightwood. Now go home and get some rest. You have a busy day with Mr. Bane tomorrow.”

 _So much to “If my detectives feel uncomfortable I have to deny your request” thing huh?_ Magnus thought to himself and to be completely honest... he was more than fine with Luke’s decision. He could spend time with Alec Lightwood tomorrow.

“Chief- I don’t think that’s-” Alec started but never got a chance to finish.

“That’s _my_ decision Lightwood. You and Bane work together on that one case.”

“Luke!-” Alec hissed and Magnus could hear something in his voice. Something else than anger. _Fear?_

“Alec. You want to solve this case and he is willing to help. We already have two dead bodies in our morgue, the sooner we find something the better. You’ll manage to work on this one case with him. Besides, Herondale and Lewis can support you, but _you_ are the one that knows these books. Fill them in and we will see what we can find tomorrow.” and with that Luke disappeared, leaving Alec, a stupidly grinning Jace and Magnus behind.

“Okay. I guess I will see you tomorrow, Detective Lightwood.” Magnus said and took a few steps to stand right in front of a very confused looking Alec. He could see the distress on that man's face that it almost worried him. But God, was that a handsome face. 

He turned around and walked to the elevator. While he waited he was sure to hear blondie guy saying something like "Alec, are you blushing?" before tall, dark and handsome spit out "I'll get back at you for this brother."

 _Siblings... this gets better and better_  Magnus thought and stepped into the elevator, a growing smile on his lips as he catches Alec's look before the doors closed again.

* * *

 

 

Back home, Magnus had the urgent need to tell Cat and Clary about his eventful chat with Luke and his new ‘job’ at the precinct. Even if it was only for one case he could be exited, right?

“Cat! Clary! I’m back!” he shouted and both women came down the stairs. Clary literally flung herself into his arms while Cat crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“So...” she started and raised her eyebrow

“AH AH! Don’t give me that look Catarina Loss. I didn’t do anything.” Magnus countered and raised his finger in a threatening move.

“Not this time, at least.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he asked with his eyes wide open. He wasn’t really surprised Cat said that, he had his past with the police.

“You know exactly what I mean, Magnus Bane. You tend to get yourself into trouble... and a cell.” she said but came closer to give him a welcoming hug anyways.

“Well, not this time. But I might have to get back to the precinct tomorrow.”

“OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO?” Clary suddenly screamed, her eyes and mouth wide open.

“I might have suggested they could use my help on the case. I mean... these people are killed like the victims in my books.” he said and moved to the fridge. He needed something to drink after the day he had, the disgusting coffee from the NYPD still lingering on his tongue.

“You did what now?” Clary and Cat asked in unison.

“Do I suddenly speak another language the two of you are not able to understand, or did you simply ignored everything I just told you?” Magnus joked as he grabbed 3 beers and closed the fridge again.

“Don't give me that sarcasm crap, Magnus. You forced yourself on the NYPD?”

“Excuse me? I didn't _force_ me on anything... or anyone in that special matter.” he smiled as the picture of detective Lightwood came back into his mind.

“Ok who is he? Or a she?” Cat asked. She came to lean on the kitchenette and grabbed one of the bottles from Magnus to take a sip.

“Was it that tall cop that took you to the precinct?” Clary jumped and grinned.

“His name is Alexander Lightwood. He is 29 years old and one of the shining stars of the NYPD. We will get married in July.” Magnus smiled and stared into nowhere, clearly mesmerized by the images in his head.

“ _Unbelievable,_ only you can get a mass murdering “ _fan_ ” and manage to find someone to drool over in the process.” Cat snorted.

“Cat you haven’t seen him. He looks _so hot_. He is...”

“I’m impressed. He’s tall, dark hair. Big and strong arms and hands.” Clary continued and clinked her bottle with Magnus, who was still smiling and staring into nothing.

“Earth to Magnus. _HEY_!” Cat snapped her fingers in front of his face and Magnus zooned in again.

“What? Sorry. For real Cat, he looks fucking amazing. I want to get my hands on that thing and by thing I mean his butt. Preferably _naked in my bed._ ”

“Oh my god. I need stronger alcohol if the night is going to turn into one of _these_ talks again.” Cat laughed and went around the kitchenette as well, to get a bottle of better alcohol.

“TEQUILA!” Magnus and Clary shouted.

“Oh hell to the no. You might have a day off tomorrow, but wanted to learn for your project. And _you_ want to work with the police tomorrow. You don’t get tequila.” Cat argued, swirling around to give them both a look.

“Fine. But help me find a solution. They want to take all my fan post to the NYPD. There are so many people, I want to spend some time alone with-”

“Detective Handsome?” Clary threw into the conversation.

“Well... yeah.” Magnus pouted.

“You just want to see him because he is hot?” Cat asked, her brow raised in that way where Magnus knew she was silently asking him _are you serious?_

“I don't really know more about him besides looking hot and being sassy, what am I supposed to do? I can’t get to know him if I have no chance to talk to him again. Alone. I can only do so much with my good look, Catarina.” Magnus said and Cat snorted while Clary was already thinking of something.

A few moments later she jumped off the couch and shouted.

“I know what you’re gonna do.”

“What?”

“You ask him to come here.”

“You can’t be serious.” Cat laughed but Magnus was very interested in her idea.

“Please continue biscuit.” He gestured with his hand, waving Cat's comment off.

“You have tons of fan post Magnus. Pictures, letters, plush toys etc. it would be much more complicated if they get all that stuff to their precinct. It would be faster and easier if they come over and look through it. You could invite him here and voila.” Clary ended her speech with a little bow.

“Clarissa Fairchild, you are a genius.” Magnus grinned as he stood up to hug her.

Cat watched the scene and couldn’t believe what these two halves of a whole idiot just came up with. May God have mercy on that poor man’s soul. She loved Magnus, but she knew that his personality could be challenging for people who didn’t know him. His fantasies always took the best of him.

 

* * *

 

 Alec walked up the stairs to his apartment, the last one who left the precinct like almost every day. He looked over the files at least a hundred times to find any connection between the victims, making Magnus Bane’s presence unnecessary, so Luke could call the deal with the offensive author off. They were able to solve a case on their own. _H_ _e_ was able to do it on his own. He was used to it by now.

A year ago he would’ve had his partner by his side to shake his shoulders and make him focus again, after hours and hours of paper work and unsolved cases. But he was alone since that one night. Maia was gone. Alec learned to live with it. Maia wasn’t the first person that left and he was sure she wasn’t the last person that would leave Alec behind with nothing but ashes on the ground to rise from.

He opened the door and locked it again after he turned the lights on.

His apartment wasn’t special. A small floor leading the way into the living room that had a navy green couch centred in the middle, a flat screen on the wall, a small table with then remote and the book he was currently reading on it. The kitchen was directly bound to the living room and not separated through a wall. He went to the bathroom to wash himself, lingering a moment to look into the mirror afterwards, hints of exhaustion still marking his face. With a sigh he walked over to the kitchenette, seeing a note lying in the middle of it.

_I know you haven’t eaten the whole day, my beautiful boy. I made your favorite. Call me later. We haven't met for lunch in a while._

_Ti amo,_

_Mom xx_

He smiled at the note and walked over to his fridge to get the pasta out. His mother didn’t have to cook for him. He was a grown man.

On the other hand it was soothing that his mom still cared so much about their well-being. Maybe it was because she became overprotective of her remaining children, maybe she just felt the urge to make dinner for someone else. He was glad Robert and her got divorced, but he knew his mother felt lonely, being alone for the first time after so many years.

After he heated his dinner up he quickly sent a text to his mom, thanking her for making sure he stays well fed and gave her a date when they could meet for lunch. He turned his laptop on and checked his mails.

1 from Isabelle Lightwood

_Hey big brother,_

_just wanted to send you the autopsy report on our victim. Mom texted me, she brought you dinner._

_Don't stay at the precinct too long. The dead will still be dead tomorrow and wait for justice._ _See you tomorrow._

_Love you. xoxox_

 

Alec snorted. His little sister has always been worried about him staying more at the precinct than at home, but at least he knew what to do there. At home he felt bored and it was too calm in his own 4 walls. Another reason why relaxing for him meant reading 600 pages of crime solving people. Preferably written by Magnus Bane... dammit.

There was another mail...

 

1 from Chief Garroway

_Hey Alec,_

_This might come in late, but knowing you... you probably just came home._

_Change of plans, you will go to Magnus Bane’s apartment tomorrow to check his fan post for possible threats. It will make the work easier that way.  
_

_Have a nice evening._

_Luke_

**“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me.”**


End file.
